


Small Things

by Cheloya



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. There's only so much Kyou can do to help.





	Small Things

The expression on her face is outright painful and he suspects (with rising horror) that there might be tears in her eyes as her eyes fly frantically over the page again and again, obviously not taking it in, and distractedly glancing at the clock or the kitchen every thirty seconds, so he throws down his pencil with a growl of total frustration and stands, stretching, stalking away.  
  
“I’m taking a break. Don’t worry about the food. I’ll keep an eye on it.”  
  
The look of gratitude she gives him is either disgusting or the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.


End file.
